


Homework

by firexpunch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Anyway Diana is a bottom, Enjoy this tag story, Every time they look at each other on the show I just want them to bang, F/F, I just wanted to write some smut, Semi-public sex i guess, Shameless Smut, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Diana receives a lot of attention and Akko get's jealous. Diana wants to talk with Akko. After that Akko has different plans with Diana. They bang. The end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please I just wanted to write some smut with these two I just ship them really hard

Dating someone who is idolized by the entire school is hard. Being the one who everyone thinks of as a joke is also pretty hard. Akko sure had a hard life.  
No matter how much the students knew about Diana Cavendish, Akko knew more. And with that fact she was very satisfied. Especially the facts you could only know if you had seen Diana in a more, nude state. 

But now, Diana was surrounded by tons of pretty girls in the pool and Akko was jealous. Her glaring towards the girls around her girlfriend was very obvious. Lotte looks nervous and Sucy just sighs and pets Akko’s head before she speaks up. “If you only could do time manipulation magic, then you could stop time and smooch her all over before letting it move again.”

A hopeful light appears in Akko’s eyes. “Right! I can’t stop time but you can, right Lotte?” Lotte looks up from her book. “Y-yes I can.” She says. Akko scoots closer to her friend. “We’re good friends, right?” Lotte nods. “Could you please stop time a little for me?” Lotte shakes her head and Akko pouts. “Why not?” 

Lotte scratches her chin. “W-well, if you were to stop time on your own, no one would notice. But if someone stops time for you, they’ll still notice what’s going on so,” Lotte makes a pained expression. Akko bites her lip. “Ah, I see. I guess it would be kind of awkward for you to see me kiss someone.” Lotte nods while blushing.  
While Akko stretches her arms she smiles. “Of course you would,” she looks over at Lotte and Sucy. “I’m going to change, I still need to study for that exam.” With those words she walks. To get to the changing rooms, you need to walk past Diana and the girls who swarmed around her like bees around their queen. 

When Akko and Diana started dating they made rules. 

The first one was to let as little people know they were a couple. Akko didn’t have a lot of friends so only Sucy and Lotte were the one to know. Diana had decided to keep it just their little secret on her side. And when they were in the town close-by, they would ‘accidently’ meet up at a place and make it their date.  
The time they had together was very little but Akko enjoyed every moment with Diana. 

So there Akko is, getting closer and closer to Diana’s spot. Diana looks up at the moment Akko walks past her. Akko meets Diana’s eyes and gives her a quick toothy grin. Diana stares at Akko as the girl continues to walk away. Something seems odd in her eyes. Somehow that grin seems to be hiding something. 

Diana gets up. Hanna raises a brow. “What are you doing?” Diana looks down on her. “I’m just thinking about how I really should continue with my homework.” Barbara pouts and pulls at Diana’s hand. “But you already finished the homework for two months, Diana, you should relax once in a while!” Diana runs a hand through her damp hair. “I just need to get away from here, okay?”

She still feels everyone’s eyes on her back when she walks away. Whatever, they can look at them all they want, she needs to talk to Akko.  
Akko leans against her locker when she notices Diana walking into the room.  
“Well look who it is,” Akko says while she puts on a shirt. Diana rolls her eyes. “What makes the queen of Luna Nova walk up to the dunce like this?” Diana grunts as she pins Akko against the lockers. Akko gasps dramatically. “How violent of you!” 

Diana is starting to feel irritated. “Why are you acting like this?” she asks. Akko frowns. “What is like this?” Diana steps back. “Are you jealous?” Akko doesn’t answer but instead looks away from Diana. “I should go, I need to study.” She says as she tries to walk away. Diana pulls her back.  
“Look, we discussed this, didn’t we? We just can’t be seen together at school, we both promised each other to be discrete about our relation!” Akko bites her lip angrily. For a split second Diana thinks Akko looks sexy when she bites her lip. “I have no problem with people knowing about our relationship, it’s you who doesn’t want people to know!” Akko then says.

It’s silent in the room. Distant sounds from the pool seem to fade out as they stare at each other. Diana sighs as she closes her eyes. “Didn’t we also say that we should talk about the things that bother us?” she then asks. Akko plays with the necklace Diana bought her some time ago. “It isn’t like it is a big deal for me but sometimes,” Akko looks up with a thrilling lip, “sometimes I wish we could just walk through the hallway hand in hand and no one would care.”

Ah. Diana really wants to pull the girl close and hug her. So that is what she does. Akko blinks a few times before she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around Diana’s waist. Suddenly she remembers they are still close to the other girls. She does a step back and wipes her eyes dry.

“We shouldn’t do this here, right?” Diana is silent for a moment. Then, she reaches her hands out to Akko’s cheeks and pulls her closer again. “I think we should be fine for now.” Diana says before leaning in to kiss Akko. Akko’s eyes widen for a moment. Then she kisses Diana back with force. It has been way too long since they kissed. 

Akko manages to press Diana with her back against the lockers. She bites Diana’s lower lip and Diana opens her mouth, tongue slightly stuck out. Akko traces Diana’s lip before she brings her tongue into Diana’s mouth. They both sigh happily. 

It is then that Akko has an idea. She kisses Diana’s jaw and then just beneath the girl’s ear. She feels how Diana shivers. Akko knew how weak Diana was to kisses on her neck. She slowly kisses down. Swimsuits have their own charm plus, Diana was already pretty naked. 

“Akko-“ Diana gasps. “Hmm?” Diana bites her lip. “What are you doing?” Akko stops her kisses for a moment. “Nothing much.” Akko replies as she bites down on Diana’s pulse. Soft but hard enough to make the girl’s body jolt forward. “We can’t do that in here.” Diana calmly mutters. Akko smiles, Diana feels the curve of her mouth change against her neck. “But you’re the one who started it.”

Diana groans again but secretly looks forward for the things Akko has in mind for her. Akko presses her mouth on Diana’s again.  
Not fast enough for Diana but Akko then moves her hands up Diana’s waist and slips them beneath the girl’s top of her swimsuit. Diana moans into Akko’s mouth. Akko’s fingers play around Diana’s skin but surely reach her nipples. Diana feels that pulling feeling in her lower stomach for a second. 

“Akko, hurry up already,” Diana mutters before gasping out again. “Please, otherwise people will come in here to change.” Akko stops her movements. “First you want me to stop, then you want me to go faster, you sure are commanding me a lot.” Diana smirks. “It’s a habit, I think.”

All of the sudden, Akko sticks a hand into Diana’s swimming trunks. Diana brings her hand up to her mouth and bites down on her knuckles to stop a loud moan. Akko watches it all with a pleased expression. “You’re wet, is it the water from the pool or is it you?” Diana glares at her through her half-closed eye lashes.  
Akko knows Diana is waiting for her fingers to do the work but Akko wants to do things a little different today. So she crouches down onto her knees. Diana looks down with a confused expression for a moment. When she realises what Akko is going to do she tries to stop her. Akko groans irritated. “Can you just be quiet for a moment, we both know that you want this so stop complaining!”

That shuts Diana up and she closes her mouth obediently. Akko sighs relieved and pulls Diana’s shorts down. 

/ / 

In the time Akko studies her view, Lotte finishes her book. She looks up at Sucy who is playing a game on her DS. “Did you also notice Diana left quickly after Akko did?” Sucy pauses her game. “Believe me, those two are doing something you’d read in one of your weird books.” Lotte frowns, wanting to ask what she means with weird but goes with, “What things?” innocently instead. Sucy just face-palms. 

\ \

Diana bites down on her knuckles again when Akko rolls her tongue around her clit. She feels tingly all over her body. She knows she’s bright red and that this is a very dangerous situation, the only thing someone needed to do was come around the corner and they’d see the two of them. There was no way of talking herself out of that.  
Her entire body feels like it’s on fire when Akko grabs her thighs tightly and presses her mouth closer to her. Diana really wishes she could last longer but, Akko maybe sucked at magic but she sure didn’t at doing this. 

So with every move Akko’s tongue does, Diana’s body answers with shocking and jolting and muffled saying of Akko’s name through her knuckles. She runs a hand through Akko’s hair, slightly pulls at the girls bun and moans out loud again. 

Everything could just explode when Akko slips a finger through Diana’s hot and slick entrance. It does and she pulls Akko’s bun hard now. She bites down, hips shacking, shivering and closing her eyes. The orgasm passes by soon and Akko licks her lip satisfied.  
Diana is still gasping when Akko kisses her nose. “You really liked that, didn’t you?” Diana answers with a ,”Fuck yes” before she can overthink her answer. Akko grins and then kisses her lips. “Thanks for the meal.”

Just when Diana had pulled her pants up again, cheeks still flustered, Hanna and Barbara enter the changing room. They both look surprised to see Akko and Diana together. “Diana, I thought you were going to do your homework?” Barbara asks. “Yeah, and what are you doing with that dunce?”

Akko and Diana share some looks before Akko answers with a smirk. “I was helping her with some very special homework actually.” Diana turns another shade of pink and quickly makes her way past Akko, Hanna and Barbara following her after throwing some angry glares at Akko.

It had been some very interesting homework indeed.


End file.
